


Gina

by DenPine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A New Start, F/F, a second chance, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenPine/pseuds/DenPine
Summary: Started as a oneshot, now many of you suggested otherwise. Let's see where this takes us.The Evil Queen has reached her limit of vengeance and wants to change. Forget everything and start back over. Meanwhile, Emma and Regina comes to the terms of their feelings for each other, but of course not without a little help from the evil queen herself.





	1. Caught Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

> So many of you might recognize this story. It originally started out as a oneshot, but because I got so inspired by the plot and one of you guys who suggested this (you know who you are, love to you), I've decided to make this story into a multiple chapter story. (you guys call it that, right?) Many of you really seemed to like the two once shots/chapters I have already uploaded, and I want to give you guys a little more. I hope you like it.

Emma was sitting in the sheriff station, bored out of her mind, when she heard the sound of a text message being received. She looked at the screen and saw the text from the mayor.

**_Meet me at my vault in ten minutes. We have something to discuss_ **

Emma sighed and quickly texted her back, letting her know she would come and stood from her seat. The woman did say 10 minutes, but Emma was bored, so she left early.

She drove off towards the vault and walked inside, surprised to feel herself relaxing. Despite the creepiness in the vault, she felt completely safe being inside. She knew she had a few minutes until Regina would arrive, so she decided to take a look around, since she never really got a chance to, with all that's been going on in the town the last few years. Now the Evil Queen was out and she wanted to destroy them all. So much for a freaking break.

The blonde walked over to the wall full of small bottles, probably filled with stuff and potions, she didn't want to get involved with. So she quickly turned around and walked the other way, finding her way to the back of the vault. She found the place for all the hearts, Regina had kept under the curse.

Not wanting to be a part of that either, Emma walked further down and immediately stopped as she saw a closed door. Being too curious, she let it get the best of her and walked over to the door trying to open it, expecting to find it locked only to let it open slowly. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked back, making sure she wasn't followed even though she knew she wasn't.

She opened the door further and all the air in her lungs, was thrown away as she saw what the room was containing. Dresses. Dresses everywhere. But it wasn't just normal dresses. It was the dresses from Regina's days of being the evil queen. Emma could recognize some of them from when she had met the evil queen in the Enchanted Forest and some other dresses she had seen the now free evil queen wear.

Once again letting the curiosity getting the best of her, she smiled and closed the door behind her. Emma had always wondered how Regina was able to walk in those dresses, let alone breath in them. And seeing all of the dresses hanging in front of her, gave her an idea. Why not try one and find out herself? She smiled and walked over to the dresses, carefully looking through them, trying to find one. Her eyes landed on several, but one caught her attention immediately.

It was blue with a big black collar around the neck. It went down to the feet, almost dragging some of the dress with it when you walked. Emma smiled and nodded to herself. She immediately took it out and flicked her wrist, making the dress appear on her body.

She could feel herself slightly gasping for air, but it wasn't enough to be uncomfortable. She turned and saw a mirror and walked over, a smile spreading on her face when she saw herself, blue and black hugging her body tight.

"Well well well, aren't we pretty today", a husk voice said and Emma stiffened and looked up in the mirror, expecting to see Regina, but instead she was met by the queen. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned around, her hands ready for any magical defense. The queen laughed as she stood in the doorway and Emma blushed even harder, not knowing what to do.

"What do you want?", she decided to ask, and the queen laughed once more.

"I actually came to get a potion, but I could feel your magic, so I followed your trials and found your in here. In my dress", she added the last part, biting her lip. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. She was about to flick her wrist, taking the dress off, when she heard way too familiar high heels coming closer to them.

_Shit_

"Emma?", the brunette called out and Emma widened her eyes turning to the queen who stood by the opened door, smirking at her, a knowing look on her face and Emma knew what the queen was thinking.

"You wouldn't!", she said, but the queen just laughed. Emma quickly tried to flick her wrist, but it didn't do anything.

"Emma? Are you there?", they heard Regina's voice, now closer than before and Emma began to panic.

"Why won't it work?!", she hissed, looking at her hand. The queen laughed and Emma knew what was happening. The queen was blocking her magic.

"Emma? I swear if you have brok— what the hell are you doing here?", Regina stopped herself when she saw who was standing by the door to her dressing room, her former dresses for her evil queen days. Ignoring her other half's stern voice, the queen turned to the brunette, a smirk on her face, arms crossed.

"Oh you want to see this", she said laughing and Regina frowned and stepped closer, standing bedside her and turned to see the last thing she was expecting. Emma Swan standing in the middle of her dressing room, wearing one of her evil queen dresses. Not to mention one of her favorites.

"Wow", she simply said with an amused face, crossing her arms as well and Emma knew she was looking like a tomato by now. The blonde sighed rolling her eyes. It was obvious on the two women's faces that they were trying to hold their laughter back.

"I was just curious", Emma said trying to ease the embarrassment running through her body, but the two brunette's cracked up, laughing hard and the embarrassment didn't ease once inch.

"I'm sorry Emma, but you look so great in that dress", Regina said and the queen nodded in agreement as they both tried to calm down. This was the first time they were actually being civil with each other and Emma actually liked the sight of that.

"Thank you. Can I take it off now?"

Regina could see the embarrassment in the blonde and smiled nodding. Emma nodded in gratitude and Regina was about to flick her wrist when they heard someone taking a photo and they turned to the queen who was grinning widely as she looked at the screen in front of her.

"Hey! No pictures!", Emma said and the queen laughed.

"Let me see, let me see", Regina said with much excitement and the queen showed her the picture, both women cracking up once more. Emma blushed harder than ever in embarrassment. Her day couldn't possibly become worse.

"Wait wait, let's take a selfie", Regina said and the queen frowned.

"What's a selfie?", she said and Regina smiled and took her hand walking over to Emma who had her eyes wide and mouth open in pure disbelief.

"Come on, stand next to Emma", Regina said taking the phone and the queen stood beside her while Regina held the phone in front of them.

"Say cheese", she said and the queen smiled at the camera while Emma looked at her with a stone face, obviously not enjoying it at all.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing", Regina said looking at the photo and the queen smiled and walked over, looking at the picture as well. Regina turned to see Emma, red in embarrassment, and couldn't help but feel sad for her. She flicked her wrist, redressing the blonde in her jeans and sweater along with her jacket, and the blonde moaned out in relief.

"Thank god! How do you guys breathe in those things?!", she asked and Regina and the queen smiled at her shaking their heads. But coming back to her senses, the brunette cleared her throat giving the phone back to the queen before crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

The queen turned to her other half and frowned for a moment before groaning, rolling her eyes.

"I came to get a potion", she said like it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world and Regina turned to Emma who shrugged before turning back to the queen.

"No, you're not. You're not turning someone into a frog or worse"

"Oh will you relax? It's not for you or anyone else. It's for myself", she explained and both the brunette and blonde frowned at her.

"Yourself? What kind of potion is it?", Emma asked and the queen smirked at her, making the blonde blush.

"Believe it or not, but I was thinking about taking a forgetting potion. I want to forget all of this. The hatred and vengeance I'm feeling inside. I just wanna live my life now"

Regina and Emma shared a look and Emma couldn't help but smile at her. "That sounds like a great idea", the blonde said and the queen smiled a true smile at her.

"Yes it does. Now may I go take it?"

Regina looked down in thought. Was this the right thing to do? Letting the queen forget everything they've been through? How much are she planning to forget? Everything in Storybrooke? Back to before the curse happened? Before Daniel died? How much would they all have to explain to her?

"I will forget everything in our life. Even Daniel", the queen said looking down and Regina looked up at her.

"And what do you expect us to do with it? Tell you what had happened?"

The queen shrugged. "I believe that's up to you. But I only have one request. Don't make me leave Storybrooke", she said before walking back to the potions, leaving Emma and Regina alone, only to stop and turn around. The two women looked at her expecting a cheesy comment, but instead the queen walked over to Emma standing right in front of her.

"There's something I need to confirm", she said looking into green eyes and the blonde nodded. Before Regina could ask what it was, the queen leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft kiss, making the brunette widen her eyes. Watching herself kissing Emma Swan was definitely one of the weirdest things she'd ever seen. But also one of the greatest. Not that she would admit it to anyone.

When Emma felt the queen's lips on her own, she couldn't help but kiss her back. Her hidden feelings for the brunette increased massively and she instantly brought her arms around the queen, pulling her closer.

Regina stood awkwardly beside them, looking everywhere else than at the two woman. Awkward would definitely be an understatement in this situation. But after a few seconds, she couldn't stop herself from looking at them. Sadness and anger filled her body, along with something she had only ever felt once or twice in her life.

Not that the brunette would ever admit her jealousy, but right now her worse half was making out with Emma Swan and it angered the brunette to absolutely no end. It should be her, not the queen.

"Alright lovebirds, come back to earth will you?"

The queen pulled back from the kiss, embarrassed for loosing herself like that and turned to her other half, immediately sensing the jealousy. She smirked and raised an eyebrow at her, making the brunette roll her eyes.

"Thank you miss Swan. That was quite pleasurable", she said turning to Emma who looked up at her now, lipstick all over her lips. "You two have a good night", the queen said kissing Emma's cheek before turning to Regina.

"Don't look so sad. We're about to be twins", she said and Regina rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Indeed we are"

The queen smiled and hugged her before walking away, leaving the two women alone in the dressing room. An awkward silence started and Emma tried to get the lipstick off her face. Regina saw the struggle and rolled her eyes stepping closer.

"Here let me", she said gently and Emma let her. Regina could feel eyes on her and looked at the blonde, who looked back at her with admiration in her eyes.

"What?"

Before the brunette could stop her, the blonde leaned in, bringing their lips together as well. Too surprised to pull back, the brunette kissed her back almost immediately and Emma brought her closer by the waist, just as she had done with the queen only a few seconds prior. The kiss was soft and gentle and just like Regina had suspected it would be, only pulling back when air became necessary.

"Definitely a better kisser than her", Emma said breathlessly and Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're soft and gentle, while she's... well. Hard and... demanding"

Regina chuckled cupping Emma's cheek. "I can be demanding if you want me to be"

"I have no doubt about that", the blonde answered and Regina grinned before leaning back in, kissing her once more. But after a moment Emma pulled back frowning at her.

"Why did you call me down here?", she asked and Regina looked into her eyes, smiling at her.

"I... I just wanted to find a way to defeat her, but now. Yeah"

Emma nodded, sensing the lie, but let it slide. "Alright. But now I have to go. I have a break up to do", she said and Regina stiffened as she remembered Hook.

"Oh... shit, yes, I'm sorry Emma", she quickly apologized but Emma just smiled shaking her head.

"Don't be. I'm happy I finally realized who I want", she said and Regina sighed smiling a little. Emma smiled and kissed her once more before walking out of the room.

"I'll see you tonight at seven", she said and Regina smiled and looked down in thought before bringing her hand into her jacket pocket, pulling out a page from a story book, a picture of her and Emma sharing a kiss.

"I knew it", a voice said and Regina looked up to see the queen standing in the doorway.

"Knew what?"

"About you and Emma's connection. Why do you think I kissed her in the first place?", she said walking over, taking the page out of her other half's hands, making the brunette frown like a child.

"I like it. Better than the one we shared with Robin", the queen said, making a face of disgust and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree"

The queen smiled and gave her the page back before pulling out a potion.

"So this is what you want to do? Forget everything and have a new start?", Regina asked, making sure her other half was absolutely sure about her decision. The queen smiled nodding.

"Like you did many years ago, I've come to the fact that I won't be happy by killing a single woman and her shepherd", she said opening the bottle and held it up.

"Bottoms up", she cheered before pouring it down in one go.


	2. Change For The Better

"Bottoms up"

Regina looked at the queen as the woman drank the potion in front of her. She couldn't help but hold her breath as she watched the liquor disappearing from the bottle. It felt like hours passed before the bottle was thrown onto the floor.

"Regina?"

The queen looked around the dressing room, confused. She noticed the woman standing in front of her, and eyed her with wide eyes.

"You look like me!", she exclaimed and Regina was about to answer when the queen took off and walked out of the room.

"Wait! Regina wait!"

The queen heard the woman who looked like her yelling and turned around.

"Will you please stop yelling?"

Regina frowned and took a step back. "I'm sorry. But...", she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Who are you? And why, may I ask, do you look like me?", the now new queen said and Regina found it hard to find her words. What was she going to say? The truth? Come up with a story? How much does she truly remember? For all she knew the queen could have fooled her and never drank any potion at all.

"My name is Regina", she said and the queen furrowed her eyebrows.

"My name is Regina as well. And we look like each other. Are we twins?"

"I think that's an explanation for another time", Regina answered and the queen frowned at her.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No no, it's just rather long", she explained and the queen nodded.

"Are you okay? You look... off", Gina said with worry in her eyes and Regina could see the truth in that.

"Off?"

"Yes... off"

"What do you mean off?", she asked and the queen shrugged.

"You look like you've seen a ghost", she said and Regina might just consider that a possibility.

"I'm fine dear. Now I—"

"What is this dress? If mother ever saw me in a dress like this, she would kill me!", the woman said and Regina looked down the queen's dress before nodding in agreement.

"You're probably right", she said before flicking her wrist, giving her a more simple dress. The woman smiled as she looked down at her new dress.

"It's beautiful", she said with a smile and Regina smiled back at her.

"Indeed it is. Now why don't we go home? My son is waiting for me", she said and the queen frowned as she followed the other woman towards the exit.

"You have a son?"

"I do yes", she said as they walked out of the vault and the queen looked around the cemetery in awe.

"We're at a cemetery", she said as a matter of fact and Regina nodded.

"Indeed we are"

The queen turned and noticed the grave and the name.

"Henry Mills? Has father passed away?", she asked in pure horror and Regina stiffened. What could she say?

"Like I said. It's a long story"

The queen nodded and followed the woman towards a big machine with wheels.

"What is that?!", she asked in horror and Regina frowned before remembering.

"It's called a car. It's like a horse carriage, but without the horse", she tried to explain and the queen nodded slowly as she eyed the wired looking carriage.

"I don't like it", she decided and Regina sighed and took a deep breath, mentally telling herself to calm down.

"Well you have to like it for around five minutes and we are home, can you do that?", she asked gently and the queen eyed the new carriage once more before sighing and nodding.

"Good. Now get in"

The older brunette got inside but it was clear that the younger version of herself wasn't so brave. Regina sighed and closed her eyes knowing what she had to do.

"I'll bake you a cake if you get inside"

The younger Regina instantly smiled and walked closer, inspecting the door with a frown.

"How do I open it?"

"You take the handle", Regina explained pointing at the door but of course the younger girl didn't understand.

"Take the han— god dammit!", she hissed and leaned over, opening the door from inside. The younger woman smiled as nodded in gratitude as she got inside.

"Thank you Regina. That was very kind of you", she said and Regina nodded before starting the car making the younger woman jump in her seat. "What was that?!"

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to the woman, leaning over making said woman frown. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm putting your seat belt on for you! Now sit still!"

The younger woman frowned before she heard a click and looked down to see and feel something around her. "What's a seat belt?"

Regina closed her eyes, already feeling herself becoming tired. What the hell was the queen thinking?! "It's a protection for you when you drive in the car. You always have to wear it"

The younger woman nodded and they moved slowly towards the mansion. It took them almost ten minutes to go home became of the younger woman and her startled moments with the car.

"That thing is outrageous", she said once they were at the mansion and got out of the car.

"You'll get used to it", Regina said before walking towards the house. "Come on"

The former queen followed the woman as she looked at the big mansion in awe. "Is this a house? It's so big", she said and Regina chuckled.

"It's quite big yes"

"It's not as big as my castle back at home, but it's definitely not small either"

Regina smiled at her before opening the front door. "Henry? Are you here?", she called out her son as the other Regina looked around the house in awe once again. That was until she heard the name.

"Henry? Is daddy here?", she asked walking over to the woman and Regina was about to explain, when they both heard a voice.

"Mom, you're back. How did it go with the ev—", he stopped short and they both turned to the boy standing locked on the stair.

"That's you son?", the youngest asked and Regina nodded. The other Regina smiled in awe and walked closer to him.

"Mom?"

"Just let her, Henry"

The boy nodded and looked at the new woman in front of him as she walked up the stairs carefully standing right in front of him. A true smile appeared on her face and she gently brought her hands to his face, caressing him gently.

"He's so beautiful", she whispered and Regina couldn't help but smile in agreement. Her son was indeed beautiful. "He has our jaw", the young woman said and both Regina and Henry furrowed their eyebrows at her, but she didn't notice it. "And our eyes. They are completely ours"

Regina thought it may not be a time to tell her that her son wasn't their's by blood, so she kept her mouth shut and just smiled at her.

* * *

An hour later Emma knocked on the door and Regina opened greeting her. "Hey"

"Hey", Emma smiled at her stepping closer. Regina felt herself blush as the blonde came closer to her.

"She's here", she said stopping the blonde and said blonde frowned.

"She? The queen?"

"Now, former queen. She doesn't remember anything. Not even Daniel", she said and Emma nodded carefully. Now the at least knew that the former queen was speaking the truth. If they had even mentioned Daniel, she would have reacted. And apparently she didn't. The two women walked in and Regina showed them to the living room where Henry and new woman sat in the couch, watching tv. Or Henry trying to explain the woman what a tv was. "Gina?"

The girl turned and Emma couldn't help but smile at the name they had given her. "Who's this?", she asked standing from the couch and Emma smiled at her.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan"

"Hi", Gina said with blushed cheeks and Emma smiled and held out her hand, Gina eyeing it with a frown. An awkward silence began and Emma cleared her throat.

"You uhm... you have to shake it"

Gina looked at Regina who nodded before taking Emma's hand carefully in her own. Emma smiled and squeezed it gently, making Gina blush hard. Regina turned to Henry who gave her a knowing look and she couldn't help but feel a little threatened. Emma certainly wouldn't choose Gina over her, would she?

"Hey kid", Emma said once she and Gina had departed, walking over to her son in the couch, while Gina looked at Regina with a huge blush on her neck and face.

"Hey mom"

Gina frowned and looked at Regina who nodded. "You told me you shared a son with her. You didn't say you created him together"

Before Regina or Emma could comment on it, they all heard a loud growl and Gina blushed hard looking down. Regina instantly recognized the woman's form. "It's okay. You don't have to feel bad about it sweetie", she quickly assured her and Gina looked down in shame. Regina sighed and brought her arms around the woman.

"It's okay. I can start on some dinner. It's getting late"

Gina nodded, fighting the tears back. Regina smiled and hesitantly kissed the woman's cheek before walking out of the room, getting started on dinner.

"Mom wait", Henry called her out and Regina walked back into the room.

"Why don't we just order pizza? Like you said, it's late and you shouldn't be doing dinner at this time"

"What... what is a pizza?"

Emma and Henry shared a smile. "You'll love it", Emma said standing from the couch and Gina smiled at, another blush creeping on her face. Henry smiled again and Regina saw it, knowing what he was thinking. Thirty minutes later they were sitting by the dining table and eating the pizza, Gina a little hesitant, but she ate and that was good enough for Regina.

"This is delicious", the younger woman said and Henry couldn't help but grin at the woman's enthusiasm of the pizza. "It's the best thing in the world", he said making all three women smile.

"What do we tell my parent? Do think they'll take her in?", Emma asked and Regina turned to look at the woman who sat and ate her pizza with small bites before smiling at it. Regina couldn't help but smile at the woman. She was so pure and innocent now.

"If they could take me, then they should take her as well"

Emma nodded accepting the answer and they all looked at the woman in awe. A few hours later Regina followed Gina to her new room, and Gina smiled at the small room. "It's smaller than I'm used to", she couldn't help but say and Regina smiled at her.

"Indeed it is. But you'll learn to live with it"

Gina smiled and walked over to the woman and hugged her tight, bringing her arms under the woman's own arms, her hands landing on her back shoulders.

"Thank you Regina. Thank you so much", she whispered into the woman's ear and Regina froze for a moment before relaxing into the hug, hugging her back.

"Of course"

* * *

"She's different. In a good way... but different", Emma said once Regina walked in and sat down in the couch next to her.

"Definitely yes. But yeah. In a good way", she answered and Emma smiled nodding.

"It's like having a sister again. I know I have Zelena and everything, but I just... it's nice. Having her here... like this. It's nice"

Emma smiled and brought her hand to the brunette's squeezing it gently.  
"I'm sorry. How did it go with Hook?", Regina asked and Emma sighed looking away.

"It went better than I expected"

"So he accepted it?", Regina asked surprised and Emma chuckled, taking a sip of her apple cider.

"Oh god no, he yelled. A lot. Claimed that I never loved him. That I was just together with him because you were with Robin"

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed leaning back in the seat. "Of course he did"

Emma sighed shaking her head. "Yeah. But it just showed how little he was worth it"

Regina sighed nodding looking at the blonde. She could see the sadness in her, but at the same time, relief. Like a bag full of bricks being pulled off her back. "I'm sorry", she whispered, but Emma shook her head.

"No, don't be. Like I said. He wasn't worth it"

Regina smiled and squeezed her hand, making Emma turn to her and smile. She put down her glass before turning to the brunette fully, looking into her eyes. "You're beautiful", she whispered and Regina couldn't stop the blush from appearing and the smile from forming.

"So are you"

Emma smiled and bit her lip before leaning in, bringing her lips to the woman's, only to feel a hand on her chest, gently pushing her back.

"Emma. Now is not the time. You've just broken up with hook. I want to give you some time. And you may say you don't need it, but everyone does. Even you", she said and Emma sighed and nodded in understanding.

"I don't want time. I want you"

Regina smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I want you too. But I also want you when you're fully ready for another relationship. And you aren't. I would rather wait and be the one you want to be with when you're ready, then the one you're with while you are becoming ready. Those relationships never lasts", she explained and Emma sighed and leaned their foreheads together and nodded gently.

"Alright. I'll wait and become ready"

Regina smiled and nodded before leaning in, kissing her softly.

"Good. That was your price", she said and Emma chuckled.


	3. Meeting The Past

The next morning was very calm and Gina woke up to the smell of something she hadn't had in a very long time. Pancakes. But this was some different kind of pancakes. She could smell the difference. This wasn't her kitchen cook's pancakes. This wasn't the smell she was used to, when she smelled the smell of pancakes at all.

She opened her eyes and was bet by a white pillow. This wasn't her bed either. She frowned and sat up in the bed, then suddenly remembered. She was in another realm. In a town called Storybrooke, where apparently, her twin was living. Or really it was herself, but just much older and yet the same age.

Gina shook her head at the confusion and got out of bed, looking around. The memories came back into her head and she couldn't help but smile when she remembered how nice Regina had been to her. How loved and well taken cared for her twin made her feel.

A knock was heard on the door, disturbing her thoughts and the woman cleared her throat and went to open the door, only to meet herself walking inside, walking into her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were already out of bed", Regina quickly apologized and Gina smiled shaking her head.

"It's quite alright. I actually woke because of...", she trailed off as she saw what her twins as wearing.

"Gina?"

"What is this?", she asked gently touching the woman's sports bra and Regina chuckled shaking her head.

"It's a bra, but you only use it, when you are training or doing some sort of sport activity", she explained and Gina raised an eyebrows that reminded Regina so much of the evil queen. But she couldn't. This was a new person. Her new sister.

"I want one", Gina said with a smile and Regina smiled at her.

"Sure. How about we get some breakfast first, and after we can go to town and buy you some clothes?"

Gina smiled wide and hugged the woman in front her, completely forgetting all about how sweaty the woman was. Again, Regina froze at the action but it took her a little less time to relax and hug her back.

"Thank you Regina"

Regina smiled and nodded before pulling back.

"Go get ready. If you need help with anything in the bathroom, you just call for me, okay?"

Gina smiled and nodded before walking to the bathroom opening the door gently. She instantly froze when she saw the big white seat in the corner.

"Regina?"

The woman heard the faint call of her name from the stairs, and frowned walking back up the few steps and inside the woman's bedroom.

"What's wrong?", she asked and Gina turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What is that?", she asked pointing at the toilet and Regina stepped closer looking inside the bathroom.

"That's the toilet. That's were you... do your business", she said rather awkwardly and Gina nodded slowly looking at the toilet in awe.

"It's... big"

It took all of Regina not to laugh at the woman's face and nodded. "It is. And it's very easy to use", she said and walked inside the bathroom.

"Here. You sit down, do you business, and when you're done, you dry yourself with this, it's called toilet paper. You use it, throw it in and then you will press this button", she said and pressed the silver button on the wall just over the toilet and the toilet cleaned out itself, making Gina jump at the sound. Regina couldn't stop the smile from forming this time and Gina held her hand over her heart, looking at her twin.

"I do not like this"

Regina smiled and walked over to her, hugging her.

"It's going to be fine. I know this is a lot to get used to, but trust me, you'll learn it in no time", she said before pulling back, bringing her one arm around the girl's shoulder, turning back to the toilet.

"Trust me, it will be easier. And besides. You have someone to help you. I didn't when I first got here. You should see how well I was taking these things", she said with a chuckle and Gina couldn't help but smile either.

"I guess you are right. I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize. It's okay. We always meet challenges in life. We just have to learn how to handle them"

Gina nodded and hugged her twin once more. "Thank you Regina"

* * *

Breakfast was nicer and more freely than Regina originally had thought it would be. Gina and Henry talked about anything this world provided and she told him stories about her childhood. Good stories that is. There was no need to tell him about the bad times with Cora.

A phone ringing brought Regina back from her thoughts and she turned to see Snow's name on the screen. She stood from the table, earning a look from Gina and she gently smiled at her and squeezed her hand before walking into the kitchen.

"Snow. Yeah about that... We need to talk. Yes, can you and David come over? Of course. I'll see you later"

She walked back into the dining room and saw Gina smile at Henry as he showed her something on his phone.

"Uh uh, Regina. I want this as well", the woman said when she saw her twin and the twin smiled at her, happy to see how enthusiastic her twin was over a phone.

"Of course, we'll see what we can find in town later", she said and Gina smiled wide at her sister.

"Thank you!"

Regina smiled and heard a knock on the door, about to stand from the table when Gina stood and walked to the door. She smiled and turned to her son, who smiled back at her. Gina smiled and opened the door, meeting the familiar blonde she met yesterday.

"Hi!", she said with a huge smile and Emma smiled at her.

"Gina, hi"

The brunette smiled and stepped forward hugging the blonde tight, surprising the blonde. Said blonde frowned and turned to see her son and his other mother smile at her and she smiled back and hugged the woman tight.

"It's good to see you. Come in, we're eating pancakes", Gina said with excitement and took Emma's hand showing her inside. She closed the door and dragged the blonde to the table, letting her sit down next to her. She squeezed the blonde's hand before letting it go and walking to the kitchen. Emma smiled wide turning to Regina.

"She's happy today", she said and Regina smiled at her.

"She is. It's wired"

Both Henry and Emma laughed nodding in agreement. Seeing Regina, who was normally very formal and not as smiley, suddenly so happy and excited all the time, was very wired. But they all loved it.

"Here. Regina showed me where all the stuff were this morning, so I got you a plate, a fork and knife and a glass. Do you want a pancake?", Gina said giving Emma the plate and glass before sitting down in her seat. Emma smiled and looked at Regina with a smirk before turning back to the woman nodding with a huge smile. Gina smiled and took her plate, putting on a pancake before giving it back.

"Here you go"

Emma smiled and nodded in gratitude before taking a bite.

"This tastes amazing!", she said moaning and Regina saw the slight panic and confusion written on Gina's face. Not wanting the woman to be embarrassed, she cleared her throat turning to the three others.

"Now that you are all here, Snow and David is coming over in a few minutes", she said and Emma and Henry nodded while Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is that the woman you were talking about last night?", she asked and Regina nodded. Gina nodded herself looking down for a moment before turning to Emma.

"They are your parents, right?"

"That's right", the blonde confirmed and Gina nodded looking back at Regina.

"Well that's nice, right?", she said a little insecure, but Regina smiled nodding.

"It's very nice. They just want to meet you"

Gina nodded and they ate the rest of their breakfast, Gina asking Emma many question about the blonde herself and how she and Regina met. While Regina had only given her a brief story about how they all ended here, she wasn't informed of the smaller details. But soon the knock on the door was heard and Regina stood from the table and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Before you two say anything, you need to understand something", she said quickly stopping them and they both furrowed their eyebrow and nodded. Little Neal smiled wide and brought his arms out to Regina and the brunette smiled and took him into her arms, kissing his cheek. She looked back at Gina who smiled at Emma before quickly walking out of the house closing the door behind her.

"Yesterday, Emma and I went to the vault, trying to find a way to kill her properly, now that we had found a way to do so, but when I arrived Emma was already there. And so was the queen. And we found out at that the queen wanted to take a forgetting potion", she started out and Snow frowned, while Neal played with the brunette's necklace.

"Forgetting potion? But how much has she forgotten? Her time here in Storybrooke? Her time before the curse?", Snow asked and Regina sighed shaking her head.

"Everything. Everything that's happened"

"Everything?", David then asked and Regina nodded in confirmation before turning to Snow.

"She doesn't even remember Daniel", she whispered and Snow gasped looking down.

"Regina. If... if she doesn't remember Daniel, how old is she? Or I mean her conscious?"

Regina sighed shaking her head. "Sixteen? Fifteen maybe?"

Snow sighed and turned to David who looked just as sad. "I guess its truly a new start then", she said and Regina nodded.

"Don't say anything about her past. About our past. Just talk to her like you just met her and don't know anything about her"

Snow and David nodded and Regina nodded as well before turning around opening the door. The trio walked inside and smiled at the other trio at the table. Emma turned to Gina and could instantly see how tense she was. She gently took the woman's hand into her own and squeezed it gently, making Gina turn to her and received an assuring smile. She smiled back, a little blush creeping on her cheeks before turning to Regina and the couple behind her.

"Gina. I would like you to meet Snow and David. Emma's parents", the oldest brunette said and Gina turned to the couple who smiled back at her.

"Hi", she said, obviously nervous and Snow smiled and walked over to her. Emma could feel the woman squeeze her hand harder and harder for every step her mother took and she quickly turned to Gina, looking into her eyes. Gina gently shook her head and Emma nodded before turning back to her mother. "Mom, stop. Why don't you guys go home and give Gina some time, okay?"

Snow stopped looking at Gina for a moment before sighing nodding to her daughter. "Of course. We'll see you later", she said and walked over to Regina, taking Neal into her arms. "Call if anything happens, okay? We just want to help"

Regina smiled nodding and let the little family walk out of the house. The moment the door closed, Gina felt herself relax and a tear fell from her eyes, down her cheek. Emma turned to the girl, immediately seeing the tear fall down. "It's okay", she whispered as she dried the tear away from her cheek with her thump. But Gina shook her head looking down.

"No. It wasn't fair to them"

Emma sighed and brought her arms around the woman, letting her rest her head on her shoulder. "It's okay. Just let it out"

Gina closed her eyes and let her tears fall. It wasn't meant to go that way. She wanted to meet them and get to know them, but after what Regina had told her about them and what she had done to them, she couldn't meet their eyes. She felt so bad about herself and what she had done to them. She wanted to make up for it. Regina could see the struggle on the woman's face and sighed turning to Emma who smiled sadly back at her, giving her an assuring smile.


	4. A New Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for you guys! I'm sorry it's so short, I know some of you guys, who read my other stories, are used to longer chapters, but I just have so many things going on in my life right now. So many things that just makes me so distressed and depressed.
> 
> But here is the chapter! Hope you like it!

"Uh uh, Regina, look!", Gina said excited as she saw a dress and immediately took Regina's hand dragging her over while Emma walked behind them, almost covered in clothes. Regina turned and smirked at Emma who rolled her eyes and continued to follow the twins.

"Regina look! Isn't it beautiful?", Gina asked pulling out a red dress and Regina smiled and nodded, even though it was hideous in her eyes. But apparently they were more different then she had expected.

"It will look great on you. Why don't you try it out?", she suggested and Gina smiled wide and took her hand dragging her over to the dressing rooms. Emma groaned as she tried to hold onto all the clothes in her arms and followed the two women back to the dressing rooms they had just left. She walked over and stood beside Regina as they waited for Gina to put on the dress.

"She's so your twin!", the blonde said breathlessly and Regina smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly.

"Thank you for coming with us. It means a lot to her to have you here", she said and Emma sighed and nodded, happy that she got a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course. There's no place I'd rather be", she said with a smile and Regina chuckled shaking her head, knowing the blonde was lying her ass off right now.

"I'll buy you a bag of bear claws on the way home"

Emma's face immediately lit up and smiled wide putting the clothes on the waiting couch before pulling the brunette closer, kissing her all over her face.

"You're the best!", she said with a big smile and kept kissing the brunette's face while said brunette simply smiled at let the blonde have her moment.

"Regina, look!", they both heard and they jumped apart, Emma almost falling onto the couch. Regina blushed hard as she cleared her throat tuning to her twin. She had to admit the dress looked less hideous on her.

"You look beautiful"

Gina smiled wide and turned to Emma who looked at her with open mouth and wide eyes. Gina couldn't help but smirk and show her back, making Emma almost drool.

"Like what you see Emma?", she asked and Emma nodded not even realizing what she's doing and Gina smirked at her before walking back inside the dressing room. Regina turned to Emma narrowing her eyes, but the blonde still stood with wide eyes open mouth. She groaned and hit the back of the blonde's head.

"Aw!"

"Wrong person!", Regina said and Emma sighed rolling her eyes.

"Babe come on, she looks just like you. She practically is you! You should be happy I get wet by just looking at her"

Regina eyed her for a moment before groaning hitting the back of her head once more. Emma groaned out and was about to say something when a kiss on her cheek interrupted her.

"Don't do it again", Reinga said before walking over to Gina who walked out and gave her the dress. "Is that it?", she asked and Gina smiled and nodded.

"I think so. It'll do for now"

Regina smiled and nodded towards the exit and Gina smiled and walked with her twin while Emma sighed and was about to take the clothes on the couch when her eyes landed on two of the same ass and her jaw fell to the floor.

* * *

"I guess an iPhone is the easiest choice?", Emma asked when they walked inside the phone store and Regina turned to her and nodded before turning to Gina who were staring at a phone with excitement in her eyes.

"Regina! Come look!"

Regina smiled turning to Emma who smiled back at her before walking over to the woman standing beside her.

"I like this one", she said and Regina nodded looking at the white iPhone.

"Alright, let's get it"

Gina smiled wide and hugged her twin making Emma smile at them. Suddenly her phone rang and the blonde took it out and answered.

"Hey kid. We're in the phone store. Of course. Sure, I'll see you later. Henry is meeting us at Granny's", she announced turning to the twins and said twins smiled and nodded.

"Yay! I like Henry. He's such a sweet boy", Gina said with enthusiasm and Regina smiled at her nodding.

"Indeed he is. But he's tougher than he looks", she said with pride in her voice and both Emma and Gina could see that.

"Well, I cant wait to see that", Gina said with a smile before walking over to a man, smiling at him. Emma and Regina shared a look for a moment before shaking their heads.

"No, nope. Throw that thought away", Emma said and Regina laughed at her, kissing her cheek.

* * *

The trio walked inside the diner and instantly saw Henry sitting in a booth, looking down at his phone.

"Henry!", Gina called him out and ran to the booth sitting down beside him and Emma and Regina smiled at her before turning to each other, sharing a smile.

"It's the evil queen!", someone yelled and the duo turned to the man in the booth who was now standing up, looking at Gina.

"Hey, don't call her that. She's not the evil queen anymore", Emma said walking closer to the man, but said man just rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is! She will always be the evil queen!", he yelled at her and Emma groaned, fisting her hands. Regina turned to see Gina look at the man with frightened eyes and she quickly walked over to the booth sitting down in front of her.

"It's okay. Take a deep breath", she whispered taking her hand and Gina turned to her and nodded trying to take deep breaths.

"She tried to kill us all! More than once!", the man yelled at the sheriff and said sheriff stopped herself from hitting him.

"Many people has that, but you're still here. You know why? Because of her! Without her, you wouldn't have your wife and children with you right now, do you get that? She has saved your life more times than you can count, so sit back down and keep your damn mouth!"

The man groaned before sitting back down, making Emma roll her eyes before walking over to the booth sitting down next to Regina.

"Sorry, don't listen to him", she said looking at Gina and the woman nodded, but it was obvious she took it a lot harder than she probably should. And it was completely understandable for both Regina and Emma.

"How did the shopping trip go?", Henry decided to ask and Gina turned to him, a smile plastered on her face not even a second later.

"We brought so much clothes! I'll show you everything when we get home!", she said with excitement and Henry smiled and nodded, and both his mothers could see how little he was actually interested in seeing her clothes. "I also got a phone! Just like you do! Now we can... what was it called?", she asked confused turning to Regina and the older brunette smiled.

"Text"

"Text each other", Gina finished and Henry smiled at her.

"That's great. I'm happy for you"

Gina smiled wide and hugged him tight, making both Emma and Regina smile.

* * *

"And this one was Regina's pick! She said I would look good in it, but I'm not quite sure", Gina said as she held up the dress in front of her, looking down at it with furrowed eyebrows.

"You'll look amazing Gina, don't worry", Henry said with yawn and Gina felt herself blush.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you Henry", she said and there was no irritation in her voice, just sadness.

"No no, Gina, you're not boring me, it's just been along day", he said as he sat next to his blonde mother and Regina eyed him with a stern look. "You'll look beautiful in all of your clothes Gina, don't worry about any of it, 'kay?"

Gina nodded with a sad face and Henry smiled and stood from the couch,

"I'm gonna go to bed, night moms. Night Gina", he said before walking out of the living room, leaving the three women to themselves.

"I bored him. He hates me", Gina said and Regina sighed and shook her head.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just a boy. He's not as interested in dresses as some girls are", she said and Gina nodded, looking down, still not convinced.

"Hey, come here", Emma said and Gina looked up at the blonde who held out her hand and Gina walked over sitting down next to the blonde and the blonde brought her arm around the woman, a smile on her face.

"Life is going to have ups and downs. You'll meet challenges and you'll have your heart broken before you even know it. But I promise you that no matter what, Regina and I will be there for you whenever we can and we will never back down. We're here for you. And so is Henry. He likes you. Don't ever worry about that, got it?"

Gina nodded, a tear falling down her cheek and Emma smiled and dried the tear away with her thump before pulling the woman in for a hug, letting the brunette bring her face to her neck. Regina smiled at the blonde with pride filling her eyes. Emma was truly born to be a mother.

* * *

Emma was laying in her bed in the guest room in the mansion when she suddenly heard the door open and she furrowed her eyebrows before turning around in the bed, surprisingly meeting Gina's eyes. "Gina? Is everything okay?"

The woman didn't say anything. She simply walked closer to the bed, but didn't sit down. She just kept staring at Emma, tears filling her eyes. "Gina talk to me"

The girl let out a sob and sat down in the bed, her hands covering her face. Emma immediately moved closer to her and brought her arms around the woman, letting her cry out. "It's okay, let it out"

Gina cried out, letting her tears fall freely and before she knew it, she was lying in the bed, her head on Emma's chest while the blonde's arms were protectively secured around her, holding her tight. After a few minutes the woman finally calmed down and Emma sighed in relief. Hearing Regina cry was absolutely horrific. She quickly decided she never wanted to see or hear anything else. She could even feel a tear running down her own cheek.

"I had a bad dream", Gina suddenly said and Emma nodded, letting her continue. "My mom was back. She... she scolded me for being a bad girl. She hit me", she said in a low voice and Emma gelt herself flinch. Did Cora hit Regina?

"It's okay, you're safe now Gina. I'm right here", she whispered and Gina nodded letting her tiredness taking over and Emma could feel the woman's body getting heavier, knowing she had was finally close to fall asleep.

"Thank you", the woman whispered leaning up, kissing the blonde's jaw before letting sleep take over.


	5. A New Part Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another chapter is up!
> 
> I know the last couple of chapters have been quite serious, but there's some fun scenes in this one, (fun to me anyway), and I dearly hope you guys like it!
> 
> The chapter hasn't been searched through for mistakes or anything, because it's too late in my country and I'm so tired right now. So please, all the mistakes are mine and just ignore them. Hopefully you guys understand what's written.
> 
> Again, thank you for your support! I love you guys! Thank you so much!

When Emma woke up the next morning, she still felt a body against her own and she opened her eyes meeting Gina's neck. She sighed and smiled a little when she heard the woman snoring lightly. She was truly a goddess. The blonde pulled the woman impossibly closer and held her tight, making sure no one could hurt her.

"You're safe Gina. No one's going to hurt you", Emma whispered as she closed her eyes and took in the brunette's scent. A faint smell of apples. Suddenly she heard a small noise and opened her eyes both seeing and feeling Gina shake. It wasn't violently, but it wasn't exactly calm either.

"Gina", she tried to call out the woman, but she just kept shaking. "Gina. Gina wake up"

The woman opened her eyes and looked around, meeting Emma's eyes. "Hey", Emma whispered with a smile and Gina looked around again, making sure she was indeed in Emma's bedroom, before turning back to the blonde.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Emma smiled and shook her head.

"No, I was already up. Don't worry about that. Are you okay?"

Gina sighed and looked down gently shaking her head.

"I had a dream... about mother again", she admitted and Emma nodded in understanding. She brought her arms around the woman once more, letting her bury her face in her neck.

"Let's go back to sleep okay?"

"What time is it?", Gina asked and Emma smiled at her.

"It's only four, let's get some sleep, okay?"

Gina nodded and brought her arm around the blonde's waist holding her tight before closing her eyes, letting sleep take over not even a minute later.

* * *

When Regina woke up she did her usual routine. Taking a shower, brushing her teeth, putting on her clothes and walking down getting started on breakfast. A few minutes later, Emma and Gina walked in, sharing a smile.

"Good morning", Emma said walking over to the brunette, kissing her cheek and Regina smiled at the action, while Gina's smile fell.

"Is Henry not up yet?", Emma asked as she and Gina sat down by the table, Emma making sure to sit down next to Gina and the smile reappeared on her face instantly.

"No, you know how he is", Regina said with a smirk and Emma chuckled nodding in agreement, while Gina frowned at them.

"Ho-how is he?", she asked and Emma turned to her with a smile.

"He's a B person, just like me", she said, but Gina frowned even more.

"B person? What is that?"

"There's something called an A person and a B person. A persons are those who likes to get up early and B are those who sleeps in late", Emma explained and Gina nodded in understanding.

"And what am I?"

"A"

"A"

Both women answered and Gina frowned looking at the two of them.

"I-Is that a bad thing?", she asked suddenly insecure, but both Emma and Regina shook their heads.

"No no, it's not. It's good. Both types are good", Emma assured her once again and Gina let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Are you ready?", Regina asked and Gina nodded looking at the door in front of her.

"It looks like a nice place", she said and Emma and Regina could hear the appreciation.

"It's gonna be fine Gina, don't worry", Emma said taking the girl's hand squeezing it and Gina smiled and relaxed instantly. Regina eyed her twin for a moment before turning to the door knocking. A few seconds later, Snow opened it and smiled as she saw the three women.

"Regina, Emma. Nice to see you. And Gina. Please come on in", Snow said and the three women walked inside, Gina's hand in Emma's and Regina tried hardly to ignore it.

"Lunch is almost ready", she said and Emma turned to see if Gina was okay. The girl turned and met Emma's worried eyes. She nodded and Emma smiled at her squeezing her hand.

"Let's sit in the coches", Emma whispered and Gina turned to look at the couches and nodded before walking over, Emma following her. They gently sat down and Regina walked over to Snow.

"What's wrong?", Snow asked in a whisper and Regina eyed her with a frown.

"What? What do you mean what's wrong, everything is fine", she said and Snow raised her eyebrow at the woman. "I'm fine"

Snow nodded and held up her hands in defense before turning to see Neal siting on the floor, staring up at his sister and the woman next to her.

"Hey champ", Emma as she gently let go of Gina's hand before carrying her brother into her arms. The boy immediately turned to the girl and smiled at her.

"This is Neal. He's my brother", Emma said and Gina looked at the child for a moment before smiling at him, receiving a smile in return. "Do you want to hold him?", Emma asked and Gina's smile instantly faded, fear taking over. "You'll be fine, trust me"

Gina hesitated but nodded and before she could regret her decision, Emma brought Neal towards her and he was suddenly sitting on her lap, his small hands on her stomach.

"Hi!", he said waving his hand and Regina smiled and waved back at him.

"She looks comfortable around him", Snow commented and Regina turned to her and nodded.

"She does indeed"

Snow smiled and turned to the brunette.

"But I get Neal. You have always been good with him. It's only natural he sees you in her", she said and Regina nodded and smiled before walking over, sitting down next to Gina looking at Neal. The boy turned and suddenly recognized the brunette and his smile instantly faded, his eyes widening and Regina couldn't help but chuckle along with Emma and Gina.

"What's wrong Neal? Is there two Gina's?", Emma asked the boy nodded looking in between the two women before bringing his small hands to their faces, one on each face.

"Gi", he said and Gina smiled wide turning to Regina who smiled back at her.

"He said our name!", she said and Regina laughed.

"A third part of our name, but yes he did"

Gina smiled and turned to the boy in her lap, a big smile on his face.

"Lunch is ready", Snow said and Gina turned to Regina who nodded and took Neal from her arms, knowing Gina wasn't ready to hold him while standing and walking. They all walked to the table and all sat down, Emma next to her father, Gina in between Emma and Regina and Neal sat in between Regina and Snow, who sat next to David.

"So, Gina", Snow started out and Emma and Regina shared a look, while Gina tried to smile politely at the woman. "I hear you have suited in nicely in the mansion?", she half said, half asked and Gina smiled at her.

"I have. Emma and Regina have been very nice to me. And Henry of course", she answered and Snow smiled at her.

"That's very nice to hear"

"Yeah. They've treated me well"

Snow smiled and turned to her husband who smiled back at her.

"Gi!", Neal said showing Regina his food and Regina smiled at him.

"Does it taste good?", she asked and Neal smiled nodding at her. He took a bite of his food and turned to the other Gina he had met and smiled at her.

"He's so adorable", Gina couldn't help but say and Snow and David smiled at her.

"Thank you", David said and Gina smiled at him before taking a bite of her food. "Where's Henry?", David asked his daughter and Emma smiled at him.

"He's with Nick. They're doing some project together", she said and David nodded before turning to Gina.

"They're doing a science project", Regina said and Emma turned to her with a look.

"How come you know everything? How does she know everything? I didn't knew it was a science project"

"Because I caught him trying to collide to planets together, in our kitchen. Didn't go so well", Regina said and Emma frowned.

"He what?"

Regina chuckled and nodded. "It was a few days ago before I caught you in m—"

"Don't go there!", Emma stopped her and Regina smirked at her while the others furrowed their eyebrows.

"Caught you in what?", Snow asked and Emma blushed hard looking down at her food.

"It's nothing mom, she didn—"

"I caught her in one of my dresses from my time as the evil queen", Regina interrupted and Emma widened her eyes, feeling a faint of betrayal. David and Snow widened their eyes while Gina frowned.

"I hate you", Emma said to Regina and the woman smiled at her.

"Emma? In a dress? I would have loved to see that", Snow said taking a bite of her lunch and Regina turned to Emma with a smirk, and Emma knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Regina—"

"I have some pictures if you want to see?", Regina said before Emma could stop her and the blonde widened her eyes once again.

"Oh my god let me see", Snow said excited and Emma groaned and buried her face in the table.

"Mom come on, please don't", she begged, but it was too late. Snow's laugh ran through the loft and she showed it to David who laughed as well.

"Kill me someone", Emma muttered and Gina furrowed her eyebrows in worry before caressing Emma gently on her back, and Emma would be lying if she said she didn't like it. She loved it. It made her feel so comfortable.

"It's okay", Gina assured and Emma turned her head on the table and looked up at the woman.

"Thank you"

"Oh Emma you look so adorable", Snow said as she now looked at the selfie of her daughter and the two twins and showed it to Emma and Gina widened her eyes as she saw herself.

"Is that me?"

"It is", Regina said nodding and Gina turned to with furrowed eyebrows.

"It was taken a few minutes before you took the potion"

Gina looked at the photo of herself in the dress. The smile on her face seemed fake in some sort. But it was still true at some point as well. She was confusing.

"I look... wired"

Regina chuckled and took the phone once again.

"You look great", she assured her and Gina smiled before turning to Emma who smiled at her.

"She's right. You look beautiful", she whispered and Gina smiled shyly as she blushed hard.

"So Gina. Are you looking for a job?", David decided to ask and Gina turned to him furrowing her eyebrows.

"A job? Wha-what's a job?", she asked turning to Regina and the woman smiled at her, squeezing her side.

"A job is something you do in order to get money. You remember the Enchanted Forest? Like the pups in the villages. The bartending was a job. He got money for standing there and giving people drinks", she explained and Gina nodded thinking it through before understanding the concepts.

"So I have to work as a bar-bartender?", she asked confused turning to David and the man smiled and shook his head.

"You don't have to be a bartender if that's not what you want. Start with something simple. There's game of thorns, the diner", he suggested and Gina frowned at him.

"Game of thorns? What is that?", she asked and Regina smiled.

"It's a flower store. Belle's father works there", she said and Gina turned to her twin.

"Who's Belle?"

"She's Rumple's ex wife", Emma said and Gina frowned.

"Who's Rumple?"

Emma froze and turned to Regina who shook her head.

"I think we should wait with that", Emma said and Gina nodded with a frown before turning back to her food.

* * *

"Do you think we should tell her about Daniel?", Emma asked that night as she and Regina sat in the couch in the living room, drinking a glass of apple cider. Regina sighed and considered the question for a moment.

"I'm not sure to be honest", she answered and Emma nodded and moved closer to her, making the woman raise an eyebrow.

"What?", Emma asked with a frown and Regina looked down at Emma's body, trying to make a point and Emma sighed and raised her own eyebrows when she got it.

"You already rejected me with kissing you. Now I can't even sit next to you?"

Regina sighed and put down her glass before turning to Emma fully.

"No, it's not that. I just want you to heal. Breaking up with Hook was hurting, wasn't it?"

Emma sighed and looked away, thinking through her thoughts. "Had it been any other case, I would have been hurt. But when I already knew I had you and we had... you know. I was sure about breaking up with him. I want to be with you. Not him"

Regina sighed and looked into Emma's green eyes, seeing nothing but truth. "And what about... her?", she couldn't stop herself from ask and Emma frowned at her.

"Her? Who, Gina? Regina come on. Yeah, she's you, but still not. You guys are so different. And while the sweet and innocent Regina makes me smile and feel butterflies, the fearless and sassy Regina makes me feel wanted and loved. You're the Regina I want. Not her"

Regina felt tears in her eyes and looked down, drying the tear away before it could fall. Emma smiled and brought her hand to Regina's cheek, forcing her to look up. "You're beautiful"

Regina chuckled and shook her head as she smiled wide. "So you've told", she said and Emma chuckled looking into her eyes, silently asking for permission, but to her surprise, Regina smiled and leaned in, bringing their lips together. Emma smiled into the kiss and kissed her back deeper, making Regina moan.

"Regina?", a voice said and they quickly stopped the kiss turning to the door, seeing Gina standing in the doorway to the living room. You could see the tears forming in her eyes and both women knew what was happening.

"Gina—", Emma started but stopped as Gina ran out of the room, and they heard her run up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note before you guys leave! If you guys have any requests for oneshots, just bring them to me! I will happily write them! But ONLY SWANQUEEN! Not anything else!


	6. Not An Update

Hello everyone.

I know you guys have been waiting for an update for a very long time now, and I am deeply sorry. And that’s why I am writing this to you now. To explain why I haven’t uploaded.

About six months ago I found out I want to change my gender. I think deep inside me, I’ve always known, but it just really came to me those six months ago. And so far I have only told my girlfriend, one of my friends who’s a transgender himself and one family member (my aunt). Of course they’ve all accepted me and I love them for it. And deep inside I know the rest of my family will accept me as well, but the fear is still there you know?

But of course that’s not the only reason. In December last year, me and my family moved out from our big house to a small apartment. Ever since we’ve moved, my life have moved from top to bottom. Everything is just going downwards. We had to move because my dad couldn’t pay the bills, so he found the smallest apartment with 3 bedrooms for 5 people. So I share with my sister and because of that, I can’t do anything in private. I have no privacy in my own “home”. So living there is definitely not healthy for me nor for any of the others in my family. I am going crazy.

One last reason. A few months ago I started going to a psychiatrist and I discovered that I have a personality disorder. I will not go into details but it’s a disorder that makes me get more angry than others in the same situation, if you know what I mean? Like if I spilled a cup of milk, I would get furious and blame myself, hit myself, just hurt myself really, where others would just be like “damn it, well that happens” and then move on.

Because I have this disorder, it means I need to take pills every day, sometimes more than usual. And if I can’t handle being alone or be outside the psychiatri, I need to call them so I can get in and stay with the professionals where they can take care of me. I don’t want things to come to that, but we will see.

I’m not writing this because I want you guys to feel bad of to pity. Because I hate when people pity on me. I’m just writing this to make you guys understand my situation and letting you know why I have been gone.

I still write every now and then, just not as often. Don’t get me wrong, I still love to write and there are plenty of more to come on all the stories. Believe me. I AM NOT QUITTING.

Now that you guys know why I have been gone, let me update on your stories.

 **A Reason To Smile**  
So. This story is on its way. I have written a little, but of course, not enough for a whole chapter. Still a few words and then it’s there.

 **Dreaming A Reality**  
There is already a chapter done and the next is on its way as well. If I find the time tomorrow, I will post the next chapter.

 **Gina**  
I have to be honest. This story is currently on a pause. I have a half chapter done, but I kinda lost my interests in it. I will not give up on it, but it will not be updated for a while I think. I have a writers block when it comes to that story, I need a little inspiration. So if any of you have any ideas, then please come with it. I would love to hear them.

 **Big Family Of Mine (Merry Christmas threequel)**  
This is on its way as well. The chapter is almost done.

  
 **SwanQueen OneShots**  
As you know I have a SwanQueen OneShots story as well and I have a lot of OneShots going on at the moment. I am running with a few ideas in my head as well, even an idea for a new story, but that new story have to wait.  
But here’s a list of upcoming OneShots:

_Look Alike Part 4  
Prefects Part 5_

You guys have sent me some prompts as well and you have not been forgotten. I am working on them. Trust me.

 **Soldier of Love**  
This story hasn’t been updated for over a year and I am deeply sorry. The last chapter is actually almost done and I will update it as soon as it is done.

A new thing I want to add soon is a **SwanQueen Week 2**. A few weeks/months ago there was a SwanQueen Week and I really wanted to participate, but I’m just not that fast, so I decided to take my time with the stories and I am almost done. I only need the 6 and 7 and I am done. I really hope you will like them.

I think that’s it really. I hope you can forgive me for being gone so long. You are the best readers and I thank you for your patience.

Just one more quick thing. I have started going back to school so the updates will of course be a little.... yeah. But you guys probably get it.

Again, I apologize and thank you for your support.

Yours truly.


End file.
